


Making The List

by ByTheAngell (SomeLittleInfamy)



Series: Advent Calendar Prompts [7]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Banter, Flirting, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:08:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27978612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeLittleInfamy/pseuds/ByTheAngell
Summary: When Alec misses dinner, Simon shows up to pull his boyfriend away from work... which he does, just not in the way he planned.
Relationships: Simon Lewis/Alec Lightwood
Series: Advent Calendar Prompts [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037739
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	Making The List

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FinditAgain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinditAgain/gifts).



> Advent Calendar Day 9 Prompt: Naughty/Nice List

“ _Someone’s_ on the Naughty List this year,” Simon says, crossing his arms. “And not in the sexy way.” 

Alec rolls his eyes as he looks up from the paperwork on his desk he’s filling out from today’s patrols. “Neither of us celebrate Christmas, Simon,” he points out. 

“We also don’t celebrate dinner time, apparently,” Simon counters. 

Alec glances at the clock and curses. “Shit. Sorry, Si. I meant to text you but I lost track of time.”

“That’s not why I’m upset. You’re the only one of us who actually needs to _eat_ , and you’re overworking yourself again,” Simon says, closing the door to Alec’s office before crossing the room to pull Alec’s chair back, away from his desk. 

It’s Simon’s tried-and-true work distraction technique, moving with practiced ease (and trying not to think of the first few failed attempts at this particular maneuver) to nudge both of Alec’s thighs together into the middle of the comfortably large chair, facing his boyfriend as he places his knees on either side of Alec’s legs and sits himself down onto Alec’s lap. 

Alec’s arms instinctively wrap around Simon’s back as Simon says, unnecessarily at this point, “I think you need a break.” 

Simon expects Alec to indulge him in a few leisurely kisses before shooing Simon away to finish whatever work is keeping him late, because that’s what Alec always does. 

Except not always, apparently. Alec must be way more stressed than Simon thinks because Alec immediately leans into the kiss, arching up against Simon, pulling him closer. When Simon’s lips move from Alec’s - tugging away with a gentle nip of his bottom lip - down his neck, Alec only tilts his head to the side to give Simon easier access to kiss along his deflect rune. 

_Well then._

“We should really stop...” Simon points out reluctantly, remembering the whole point of this visit is to make sure his boyfriend doesn’t starve himself. “Dinner...” 

“What if I want to work up an appetite first?” Alec asks, with an enticing roll of his hips that leaves Simon sucking in an instinctive breath, despite the fact that he doesn’t need to breathe at all. 

“Looks like someone’s trying to move right past the Nice List to the _other_ Naughty List,” Simon mutters against the side of Alec’s neck. 

“Not if we’re both fully clothed in this chair,” Alec points out. “I’d move us, but I’ve been advised I’m already overworked. Wouldn’t want to put any more _unnecessary strain_ on myself,” Alec adds, and Simon has to wonder when he got so goddamn sassy. 

Then Simon realizes that’s probably a tiny bit his fault for always caving when Alec gets like this, knowing full well he’s only encouraging the sass. 

Simon’s off the chair a moment later, using his vampire strength to lift Alec easily despite their height difference. Moving swiftly with Alec’s legs wrapped around him Simon swiftly deposits his boyfriend onto the very convenient sofa across the room. 

Stepping back with a quiet, considering hum, Simon surveys his boyfriend with a very thorough up-and-down glance. 

“Yes, definitely overworked. Let’s see what we can do about releasing that tension...” 

**Author's Note:**

> (Find me on [Tumblr](http://bytheangell.tumblr.com) and also on [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/By_The_Angell)! <3 )


End file.
